Human interactive proofs (HIPs) are challenges that can be presented via software to a user to help insure that a human being, as opposed to an automated system, is interacting with the software. HIPs are being utilized by more and more web sites to prevent, for example, automated creation of multiple web-based email accounts. Such automatically created accounts are frequently used for spam attacks and other non-desirable activities.
One common example of an HIP is an image that includes text, which may be an actual word or phrase, or may be a nonsensical combination of letters, digits, and other characters. To solve the HIP challenge, a user types in the characters that are shown. Other types of challenges (e.g., audio and/or video challenges) may also be developed as HIPs, with the purpose being to determine, for example, whether a particular request received by a web site is being initiated by a human being.
While some entities (e.g., large corporations) may have the resources to research and develop HIP challenges that are difficult for an automated system to solve, many other entities (e.g., small web-based businesses) have the desire to utilize HIP technology, but may not have the resources to develop effective HIP challenges.
Accordingly, a need exists for a HIP service that can be accessed by multiple entities.